A conventional fixing device includes a pressure roller and a fixing film in pressure contact with the pressure roller. The pressure roller is required to be grounded.
There is a conventional fixing device provided in an image forming apparatus. One of the fixing devices in the prior art includes am electrically conductive fixing film, a heater in contact with an inner surface of the fixing film, a pressure roller providing a nip region in cooperation with the heater via the fixing film, a frame ground connected to an electric terminal provided in a housing of the image forming apparatus, and a capacitor electrically connecting a roller shaft of the pressure roller and the frame ground.
In such fixing device, the heater and the pressure roller apply heat and pressure to the sheet passing through the nip region, so that a toner image formed on the sheet is thermally fixed to the sheet.